Love Makes You Do Stupid Things
by Zamuri
Summary: What if Sebastian saw the school shooting on the news? What would he do? Drabble. I own nothing. T for school violence.


***Zamuri***

I own nothing! Please enjoy.

Sebastian was sitting in his French class when he got a text.

**Oh my God… Get to the tech room- Nick**

That was weird. Nick never texts him. This must be really important. Sebastian excused himself to the restroom and went into the tech room where all the Warblers were sitting with their hands over their mouths looking at the TV in despair. Sebastian looked up and read the headlines.

**McKinley High School Shooting**

"Oh my God." Sebastian said and covered his mouth and staggered backwards until he fell to the ground.

"Sebastian!" Someone shouted and the Warblers swarmed around him. Suddenly, the news broke through the TV.

"We appear to have live video from inside the school." The News anchor announced over the speakers and suddenly they were looking at the choir room.

"We are inside McKinley High and there is a shooting. Please send help." The boy holding the camera said and the boys recognized that it was Artie's voice. "Anyone want to say anything?" Artie continued and a high pitched voice answered and the camera turned to a blond girl who Sebastian didn't really recognize except from sectionals.

"Hi, mom, dad, its Kitty…" Slowly the camera was making its way around the group. Sebastian was extremely nervous because he hadn't heard from Blaine yet. Suddenly the camera turned to a crouched figure in a Cheerios uniform holding his head.

"Blaine, do you want to say anything?" Artie asked. The boy's ushered a sigh of relief in seeing that their friend was ok. Sebastian even had a small smile considering the circumstances. His smile faded, however, when Blaine lifted his head and Sebastian could see the terror in his eyes.

"Mom, dad-" Suddenly, Blaine was cut off by a gunshot which sounded dangerously close. Suddenly the feed was cut.

"Oh my God! I need to get down there!" Sebastian said and ran out of the school.

The school was surrounded by SWAT teams and disgruntled students as well as staff. Sebastian couldn't see Blaine's gelled head anywhere and his heart stopped momentarily. He made his way to where the students were and questioned everyone when he spotted Tina.

"Tina!" He shouted. Sebastian didn't even know that he knew her name. Tina turned around, her eyes blood red and her cheeks stained with tears.

"Sebastian?" She asked her voice hoarse.

"Where's Blaine?" Sebastian practically shouted. Tears started falling again. That wasn't good.

"In the choir room! He's trapped!" She screamed and grabbed onto him chanting 'my family!' over and over again.

Sebastian looked at the school and started running. He heard people screaming at him, but he didn't care, he just kept running until he was inside. Sebastian looked around and silently moved throughout the school, if his memory served him well, he should remember where the choir room was. He made his way around the final room to a single door. 'This is it.' Sebastian said in his head. His heart was pounding. He couldn't believe what he just did. He knocked on the door. No response. Sebastian's heart started picking up in pace and he was having trouble breathing. He knocked again and whispered.

"Please open…"

A few seconds, he heard the click of the door and saw Mr. Shue. He looked so shocked, he didn't even bother explaining, he barged in and looked around. Will shut the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Will whispered angrily.

"Shut up." Sebastian said simply and he looked around. The glee club members were looking at him with wide eyes. Suddenly, Sebastian saw a red uniform behind a piano and made hi way too it. He looked and found Blaine, his head in his hands.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asked and Blaine looked up with startled eyes.

"Sebastian?" Blaine couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yeah. We gotta get you guys' outta here." Sebastian stated firmly.

"Dude, there is a crazy ass shooter in the school." He heard Sam say.

"Well, Blondie, I made it in." Sebastian stated clearly and Sam didn't say anything.

"Sebastian-" Will started to say when suddenly there was another knock on the door. Everyone became instantly silent. Sebastian sat down next to Blaine and looked into his eyes.

"Guys, come on. We're getting out of here." They heard Mr. Shue say and they crouched down and followed the SWAT team member that was escorting them. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand and held him tight. Blaine looked at his hand and smiled. Sebastian came because of him. Sebastian risked his life for him. Sebastian did all this because he was danger. Suddenly, he was outside and brought to an ambulance and the warmth of Sebastian's hand was gone. He looked up to only see a bright light.

"He seems ok." The paramedic said with confidence. "You're free to go, son." Blaine slowly got up and scanned the sea of kids. Suddenly he felt that feeling on his hand and turned around to see Sebastian.  
"Hey, killer." The boy smiled and looked at their hands intertwined in each other's.

"You're an idiot!" Blaine shouted, but pulled him into a hug. They stood there hugging each other until Tina broke them apart.

"Sebastian, Blaine needs to be questioned by the police." She said and Blaine looked up at Sebastian and smiled. He stood up on his tip toes and pulled Sebastian forward so their lips could meet. It seemed like the world had stopped for the two of them. Then, Blaine pulled away.

"You're an idiot." He whispered in Sebastian's ear.

"I know." Sebastian smiled as Blaine walked to the Police car with Tina. "Love makes people do stupid things."

***Zamuri***

Sorry, I've been on hiatus lately, but when I saw the lates Glee episode, I was inspired. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
